45 sinon rien
by MaryMozzi
Summary: HG/DM Parodie. Encore une petite impro à 2h du mat ! :D Pour la suite, c'est dedans !


_Holaaa :D_

_j'suis de retour, juste le temps de vous poster une autre petite parodie xD_

_Toujours une impro de 2h du mat', hein, bah ouais, on va pas changer les bonnes habitudes ! XD_

_Bref, je vous laisse, bonne lecture _

_MaryMozzi._

* * *

Très chères lectrices (lecteurs ?) je suis là pour vous conter l'histoire d'une soirée où la vie de couple d'Her mione et de Draco a failli prendre un tournant très important (c'était limite un virage en épingle, c'est dire !). Oui, vous avez bien lu vie de couple. Après moult efforts de tous leurs amis, Gryffondors et Serpentards réunis, qui s'étaient alliés pour les mettre ensemble et pour leur faire accepter le fait qu'ils étaient amoureux, ils avaient fini par former un joli petit couple.  
Mais, aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de la course poursuite Hermione – Draco.  
Non, je vais vous parler de ce qui a failli être leur première fois. Si si, LA première fois d'Hermione, et la première fois qu'ils l'auraient fait ensembles. Ouais, parce que vous vous doutez bien que Draco, lui, c'était arrivé il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de la date, et puis avec toutes les autres fois qui s'en suivirent … Bref, passons.  
Nos deux chers amis étaient dans le feu de l'action, quand tout à coup ! Hermione, après avoir préalablement bien chauffé notre Dray-Dray, maître incontesté des Serpentard, s'écria :

« Stop ! Non, Dray, je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. Je veux attendre…

- Le mariage ? la coupa-t-il. Hé bien viens, je t'emmène en Nimbus 2001 à Las Vegas, on se marie en vitesse et on finit ce qu'on avait commencé !  
Hermion gloussa puis dit :

- Oh Draco, ce que tu es romantique ! Mais non, je veux attendre mes quarante-cinq ans.

- Tes… TES QUOI ?

- Tu as bien entendu chéri, mes quarante-cinq ans.

- Une potion de vieillissement alors ?

- Non Draco, je veux attendre encore vingt-huit ans avant de le faire.

- … Il existe pas un truc pour voyager dans le futur ?

- Draaaaaaaaaaay ! Coquinou voyou ! Petit chenapan !

- C'est bon, on sait que t'as du vocabulaire, bougonna-t-il.

- Ne te vexes pas mon chéri, je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle en lui caressant la joue

- Ce n'est rien… Tu permets, je vais prendre une deuxième douche froide.

- Une deuxième ? Mais tu ne t'es pas encore douché !

- Oui mais ce que tu viens de me dire, c'était l'équivalent de la première. »

Ainsi fut close la conversation du petit couple. Draco fit la tête à Mione dix secondes, incapable de résister à ses cheveux aux aspects de nid d'oiseaux si sexys plus longtemps.

Bien, maintenant retrouvons nos deux protagonistes la veille des 45 ans d'Hermione. Harry avait vaincu le mec trop moche dont plus personne ne se souciait trois mois après la totale frustration de Draco. Ce dernier était quant à lui devenu totalement fan de moldus par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle,  
et ce soir, c'était balade en centre ville tous les deux main dans la main après être sortis du restaurant.  
Les deux tourtereaux tournèrent au coin d'une rue tout en discutant

« Tu te rends compte, demain c'est le grand jour, on va enfin pouvoir le faire ! Plus que deux heures !

- Oui, oh si tu savais comme j'attends ça impatiemment !

- Moi auss… »

Tout à coup, Lucius Malfoy, encore totalement anti-moldus à mort (complètement has-been, quoi !) surgit de derrière une poubelle. Lucius Malfoy, tout le monde le croyait mort lors de la grande bataille, tué par Draco lui-même d'un Avada Kedavra ultra-puissant. Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, il avait survécu grâce à une potion de magie noire supra-giga-méga-puissante qu'il avait ingurgité avant la bataille. On ne s'attardera pas là-dessus, là n'est pas la question.  
Donc, comme je le disais, il surgit de derrière une poubelle, pointa sa baguette de sorcier sur Mione et lui lança un Avada Kedavra. Elle mourut sur le coup, bien évidemment vu qu'elle n'avait pas absorbé une quelconque potion à part du vin, elle. Draco hurla à mort et cria :

« Noooooooooon, on allait enfin pouvoir faire notre partie de Scrabble, il ne nous restait plus que deux heures à attendre ! »

Moralité : Ne jamais attendre ses quarante-cinq ans pour jouer au Scrabble.


End file.
